Luminaires for interior lighting are often designed for aesthetic appeal of the equipment when it is directly viewed, as well as for providing high quality illumination. Related design objectives generally include providing visually interesting components such as a housing and/or other structural components or light scattering or diffusing type elements. Examples of visually interesting components include wall- or ceiling-mounted fixtures, ornamental bases or stands of lamps, faceted glass, crystals, lampshades, and diffusers. Typically, the actual light-emitting devices within luminaires are more or less exempt from such design objectives, because users of the lighting generally will not be looking directly into the light-emitting devices, either due to discomfort, or because the light-emitting devices project light through shades or diffusers, or onto nearby surfaces to provide indirect lighting.